Jealousy
by persianpoison
Summary: A story of lust, love, betrayal, and above all... Jealousy. One Shot. DMHG and BZHG mainly I know the summary sux, but please read it! I promise you won't be dissapointed! D


Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Blaise Zabini (Although I wish I did) So stop mocking me! Oh, and I do not own the song Le Tango de Roxanne or El Tango de Roxanne, or the Moulin Rouge. Nor do I own the steps in the tango. I got them from watching Moulin Rouge countelss times. (Sad huh?) At least I own the plot! Please read and review!

Jealousy

Summary:

A story of lust, love, betrayal, and most of all... Jealousy. One-Shot. BZ/HG & DM/HG I know my summary sux, but read it and you won't be dissapointed! (I hope.) Hehe. D

I watch her from afar. An angel, a dark angel. In a tight fitting crimson dress that swirls around her feet, her pale face is a contrast of which makes her look menacing and beautiful. Her brown curls that fall upon her shoulders and chocolate eyes create the image of a gothic princess. The torso designed like a corset makes her all the more alluring, but I cannot approach her. She has made it clear that she never wants to speak to me again.

Despite this, she declines all offers for a dance. My heart lifts, hoping she shall accept me again. I walk my haunting steps toward her figure, but stop dead as one last person dares to appear from the shadows and steal her from me.

Blaise Zabini. The dark Italian stands in front of her and raises her hand to his lips. I am seething as I watch a blush creep onto her face. His charm is overcoming her, as it does to many. He maybe the one who stands in secluded and dark corners, but when he sees what he wants, the mysterious young man will accomplish his task at all costs.

He stands in front of me, kisses my hand. No one has ever done that before. I have seen him, but know little of him. A Slytherin known as the Silent Serpent and Draco's friend. Although, I doubt that is so anymore. Draco is overly possesive and I cannot take the feeling of isolation. He made me feel that way, and now he is out of my life.

"Would you like to dance?" Whispered words that still show a strong voice. Deep, unlike many, but entrancing nonetheless.

"Yes, I would." I allow him to lead me out onto the dancefloor. My body is out of my control. I am under his spell, and I find no wish to break free.

I now understand why Malfoy loves her. Her beauty surpasses all others, but she gives off the sense of being dark. She left him for reasons that are unknown to me, but I shall not give up my chance with her.

As I bring her hand to my lips, a pink tinge rises in her cheeks. I have already charmed her as it seems.

"Would you like to dance?" My words are soft. I watch as her eyes go almost blank, emotionless.

"Yes, I would." She is almost in a daze. As I lead her to the dancefloor, I feel a gaze piercing into the back of my neck. Malfoy.

My glare is the most murderous I have ever sent towards anyone. They are reaching the middle of the floor and all eyes are on them. More so on Hermione. No one should be aloud to look at her the way Zabini does. He was my friend, but his actions have relinquished that. Blind fury clouds my eyes, but I dare not make a scene. She left me for my possesiveness of her and threatening Zabini shall only anger her. I can't have that.

"Do you know the tango?" He asks me as he rests a hand on my waist and holds onto the other in the air.

"Yes, but I particularly enjoy the one from the Moulin Rouge. Le Tango de Roxanne." I gently rest my leftt hand upon his shoulder.

"Then I am assuming you know the words." He cocks an eyebrow at me in questioning.

"All to well. Forbidden romances are my one true attraction."

He begins reciting them

"First there is desire." We step back from each other, but lean in so our noses touch, hardly.

"Then... passion." She says. We clasp hands and make a slapping noise. Everyone watches our movements. I pull her close and rest my chin upon her shoulder, she does the same and throws her arms across the back of my neck.

"Then... suspicion." I pull away and grab her wrist holding it firmly, but not enough to hurt her. "Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!" I spin her quickly, and her heel makes a dusty sound on the floor. "Where love is for the highest bidder, there is no trust. Without trust, there is not love." I push her from me and pull her back. Her leg slides across the floor as she avoids my eyes, just like the original. "Jealousy, yes jealousy will drive you..."

"Mad."

Adrian comes ups from behind her and pulls her away from Zabini. He in return steps back and watches. Hope fills me, but then he begins dancing with her. Nearby, I hear Pansy Parkinson discussing with Daphne Greengrass.

"_Do you see that? Granger's dancing with more than one Slytherin tonight."_

"_I wonder how Draco is."_

They look towards me in concern, but I turn away quickly. Their words hurt me even though they weren't meant to.

_Roxanne..._

_You don't have to put on that red light_

_Walk the streets for money_

_You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_

Someone else pulls me away and drags me across the floor. The tips of my heels scrape across the wood.

_Roxanne..._

_You don't have wear that dress tonight_

_Roxanne..._

_You don't have to sell your body to the night_

I watch with no jealousy. Only facination. She knows the dance well. Hardly any do. I respect her deeply for that. A boy I recognize as a Slytherin lifts her into the air and turns her. She falls back, as if dead. He brings her in front of me. And she stares into my eyes, breathlessly. This dance is not for the faint hearted.

_His eyes upon your face_

_His hand upon your hand_

_His lips caress you skin_

_It's more than I can stand!_

He gazes upon her porcelain face and holds her hand in his. Leaning forward, he brushes his lips across her forehead and she allows it. This song cannot be more correct of the events taking place.

_Roxanne) Why does my heart cry? _

_(Roxanne) Feelings I can't fight _

_You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me _

_And please believe me when I say I love you _

That sounds so much like Draco. His heart is dying, I can sense it. A piercing gaze on the back of my neck proves my suspicions. He is jealous.

_Yo que te quiero tanto, qué voy a hacer _

_Me dejaste, me dejaste _

_En un tango _

_El alma se me fue _

_Se me fue el corazon _

_Ya no tengo ganas de vivir _

_Porque no te puedo convencer _

_Que no te vendas Roxanne _

She is pressed up against me once more. I whisper the Spanish words within her ear. Italian and Spanish, so similar. Romance languages. There is a reason for that.

The violins get violent. No words are said, only the sound of the instrument of pain of... jealousy.

My spine tingles at the sounds of murder. So high and menacing. I shiver. He pulls away and we take tentative steps. As beautiful as the tango is, it is dark and filled with the sense of jealousy.

_(Roxanne) _

_Why does my heart cry? _

I twirl her in the air once more, quicker. She is dramatically following along, a true dancer. One who submerges themselves into the depths of the dance, one who shows emotion for the song itself and no one else.

_(Roxanne) _

_Feelings I can't fight _

_(Roxanne) _

_You don't have to put on that red light  
ROXANNE!_

A circle forms around them and Hermione is thrown from one to the other. She is facing away from Blaise as he makes a sign of slitting her throat. She slumps into his arms, and the song ends.

That was the most difficult dance I have ever performed. Beads of sweat form on my forehead and I am out of breath. He turns me towards him and kisses me. Applause erupts around us, but I can hardly hear it. We just became the entertainment for all and I enjoyed it.

I kiss her hungrily, deepening it. Finally, after what seems like days, we break apart. Her eyes look upon my face in curiousity. Despite her way of looking like a dark angel, she reminds me of a fairy.

"Why did you kiss me?" She whispers.

"Because I couldn't help myself. You're too beautiful for your own good."

"And you're too mysterious for your own good."

"Il mio fairy verde." I say before kissing her once more. It is as filled with love as I can manage, but it is more brief and sweeter. As she leans into my chest, I look above her head.

His gaze reaches my own heartbroken one. My anger towards him is building. The whole room is watching them. I feel loss knowing that that could've been us. Wait, it wouldn't have been, I can't dance the tango. He would've danced with her anyways, but at least he wouldn't have kissed her. Or would he?

Blaise gives me the feeling of security and love that I longed from Draco. As I pull away and look into the azure eyes that are covered by some of his black hair that hangs loosley over it, I giggle a bit. He smirks slightly at my reaction.

I have won her affections.

I have lost her affections, but despite this, I shall always watch from afar. Because I hone the sin of...

Jealousy

Author's Note: I particularly enjoyed writing this even though it isn't my best work. Please read and review. Also, Il mio fairy verde mean My green fairy in Italian.


End file.
